


I Never Said Weird Was Bad

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Stargazing, The Roadhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe not having a lot in common isn't necessarily a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Said Weird Was Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on tumblr by superpotterlock, who wanted fluffy first kiss fic. Which this...sort of fits. lol.

 “You should go out with me.”

Castiel Novak looked up from the thick textbook on the table to see the dirty-blonde haired boy with flashing green eyes from his Introduction to Sociology class dropping into the seat across from him.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

The boy (Don? Dan? Castiel couldn't remember. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed him; just that he'd been more focused on his eyes, hair, and fantastic ass to register his name) grinned. His smile was wide, easy, and confident, and his eyes crinkled just slightly at the corners in a way that made Castiel's stomach flip.

“You heard me,” he said. “You should go out with me. You're cute, I'm cute, we're both in Intro to Sociology with that asshat Professor Crowley. We could get dinner.”

Castiel's stomach clenched. He was tempted by the idea, but he'd never been one to rush in to things like this. Which may have explained his rather long dry spell on the dating front, now that he thought about it. “You're very forward,” was all he said in response.

Dean ( _that_ was his name, Castiel thought triumphantly) winked. “It's been said. Is that a bad thing?”

Castiel shook his head. “Not necessarily. But I barely know you. Why should I go out with you?” he asked.

“I gave you several reasons already. But I mean, really, how are you going to get to know me if you don't go out with me? Gotta spend time with a guy in order to know him.”

Castiel chuckled and shrugged. “Fair point, I suppose. Fine, then. I'll go out with you. Once. I make no promises.”

“Perfect. You live in Smith Hall, right? I'll pick you up outside the dorm at six,” Dean replied.

“Tonight?” Cas asked, stunned and blinking.

Dean smiled again. “You're cute when you're shocked. Yes tonight. It's Friday. Seems perfect, if you ask me.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Okay. Tonight at six then.”

“Can't wait,” Dean said, his voice cheerful as he stood up and walked away, waving casually over his shoulder. Castiel dropped his head onto his textbook, nervousness swirling in his stomach as he thought about the evening to come.

*****

At 5:45, Castiel was still standing in front of his closet, his favourite jeans slung low on his hips and his chest bare. His cell phone was pinned between his cheek and his shoulder.

“Stop laughing and _help me,_ Anna,” he exclaimed to his best friend on the other end of the line. “I don't know what shirt I should wear. It's been awhile since I've gone out on a date. Please just help me.” His voice turned pleading and he breathed a sigh of relief when she took pity on him.

“Wear your blue button up. It's great with your eyes. Wear it open, with your black t-shirt underneath. He won't be able to keep his hands off you,” Anna advised.

Castiel shifted from one foot to the other nervously. “Is that what I want on a first date?” he asked.

He could practically hear Anna's smirk. “Of course it is, Cas. You're in college, babe – time for you to get out there, meet some hot guys, and maybe even let yourself get laid occasionally. And you've been talking about this guy since the first day of the term so for God's sake dress like the sexy beast you are and go _get him!_ ”

Cas chuckled uncomfortably as he pulled the instructed shirts out of the closet. “Okay, okay. I gotta go. He's picking me up in ten minutes and I'm only half dressed and fuck I hope I can make my hair behave.”

“That mussed up sex hair thing you always have going on is hot, Cas. Leave it. Have fun! Text me details in the morning.”

“I'll text you when I get home, Anna,” he said.

“So, in the morning, then!” Anna said teasingly. “Bye, Cas!” The line went dead and Castiel tossed his phone onto his bed behind him. He pulled on the tops Anna had recommended and then stood in front of the mirror on the inside of the closet door, taking in his appearance carefully. He wasn't delusional; he knew he looked good, though he was still sure that Dean would regret asking him out after five minutes of attempted conversation. Castiel was a literature major, preferring to spend most of his time buried in classic books than with the television on. He found little interest in most pop culture or sports and as a result had a hard time finding things to talk about with those who didn't share at least his major. Satisfied with his appearance, and silently praising Anna's knowledge of his wardrobe and ability to help him dress himself even when she wasn't physically present, he pulled on his running shoes and his favourite coat, a long tan trenchcoat that he'd had for years, and grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving his room and walking downstairs to leave the building.

When he arrived outside, he saw Dean already standing there, his back to the door.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, breathing an internal sigh of relief that his voice didn't crack out of nerves. Dean spun around, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Cas.

“Hey there, Cas,” he said after a moment. “You look...fucking incredible, to be honest.”

Cas felt a blush rise in his cheeks and his eyes dropped to the ground. “Thanks,” he said quietly. “You look great too.”

Dean grinned. “C'mon. My car's over in the visitor lot. We're gonna go to my favourite place. I hope you like burgers.”

Castiel followed behind him. “I...like them a lot. They make me very happy,” he said. _Very happy? Smooth, Novak,_ he thought to himself.

“Then you're about to be ecstatic. Ellen makes the best burgers this side of, well, anywhere,” Dean grinned. “She's an old friend of the family. We're gonna go to her pub. The Roadhouse. Ever been there?” Cas shook his head. He'd passed the place several times but had never had any reason to go in. Dean gasped in mock shock. “Well then thank God you agreed to go out with me, because you've been missing something glorious in your life. Other than my company, of course,” Dean winked as he slowed to unlock the door of his car.

“This is a great car,” Cas said quickly, trying to change the subject.

Dean beamed. “You like cars?” he asked.

Castiel blushed. “I don't know much about them, to be honest. But I can certainly appreciate a well-loved one and you obviously take a lot of pride in yours.”

Dean patted the hood of the black car fondly as he walked around to the driver's side and unlocked it as well. “She's my baby,” he said. “Inherited her from my dad after he passed a few years ago.”

“Oh,” Castiel said. “I'm sorry.”

Dean's face scrunched up for a minute before he shook his head. “Don't be,” he said as they both slid into the car. “Things were...well, tense, between us. It's a long story and hardly first date material. But we'll just say I'm well over it by now, and anyways I have my baby.” He grinned widely. “So what about you, Cas? Any siblings or anything?” Dean asked casually. Cas relaxed back into the seat of the car as they pulled out of the lot, grateful to have been pulled into an easy topic of conversation to begin with.

They chatted the whole drive to the Roadhouse. Cas told Dean about his only brother, Gabriel, who was five years older and ran a coffee shop called Alternate Universe (“he's a bit of a science fiction geek,” Cas had said by way of explanation,) and in return Dean had told Cas about _his_ brother, Sam, who was still in high school and lived with their uncle, who ran an auto repair shop. Dean tried to keep his voice casual but Cas could tell from the way his face softened that his brother was the pride of his life. It was endearing. By the time Dean had finished telling Cas all about how smart, funny, and kind hearted his brother was, they'd pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse.

“C'mon,” Dean said, smiling and gesturing towards the door of the building as they exited the car. Cas smiled back and followed him in, biting his lip in embarrassment when Dean pulled the door open and held it for him to pass through. They found a small booth and were quickly approached by a short blonde girl with a bright smile.

“Hey Dean! What can I get for ya?” she asked before mouthing, _is this him?_ Cas was sure it was supposed to be subtle, but was actually anything but.

Dean winked. “You know what I want, Jo, it's not like I order anything different...ever.”

Jo rolled her eyes. “True enough. But with your cute date here, I thought you might change your mind for once,” she turned to Castiel. “How 'bout for you? My idiot brother treating you okay?” she laughed.

“Um. Bacon cheeseburger, please?” Cas asked tentatively. “And a coke, I guess.”

“Sure thing guys. Back in a sec.” Jo spun around and headed towards the bar. Cas turned back towards Dean.

“I thought you only had a brother?” he asked. Dean's mouth quirked up in a smile and he shrugged.

“Technically I do, but I basically grew up with Jo. Her mom, Ellen, the one who runs the place? Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said she was an old family friend. Jo's Sam's age, they were in diapers together. She's not exactly my sister, but she might as well be.” Cas smiled and nodded, understanding dawning on his face.

Conversation came much easier than Cas would have expected. Dean had a way of gently teasing information out of Castiel, chuckling when he didn't understand a pop culture reference and evidently making a mental list of movies and shows that Cas had to watch.

Before Castiel realised what had happened, their food was finished and they were sitting across from each other, just staring across the table. The silence was broken when Jo approached and leaned over to whisper something in Dean's ear. His face split into a grin and he chuckled before kissing Jo lightly on the cheek.

“You got it. Thank your mom for me, okay?”

Jo nodded. “You got it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” she said.

“Jo, there's nothing you wouldn't do.”

Jo winked. “True enough.” As she disappeared from the table, Dean turned back to Castiel.

“Orders from Ellen. I'm supposed to take you out and keep this date going, dinner's on the house. And trust me, you don't want to mess with Ellen,” he laughed.

Castiel blushed. “Okay. I'll take your word for it,” he said, standing up and pulling his jacket back on. As they turned towards the door of the pub, he felt Dean's hand wrap around his own, and he smiled.

It was a clear night, so Castiel tugged on Dean's hand and pulled him towards the park nearby the Roadhouse. They walked along a path until they came to an open field.

“We're here,” he said. Dean looked around in confusion, and Castiel laughed. It was the first time he'd seen Dean look entirely out of his element. He flopped down on to the grass beside Dean. “Come here,” he said, waving his arm at the other boy. Dean sat down beside him before leaning back, his arms crossed beneath his head.

“What're we doing, Cas?” he asked.

“Looking at the stars. They're beautiful. And there's not much artificial lighting in this part of the park, so you can really see them,” he said. He lifted a hand to point. “Look over there. It's called Cassiopeia.” He blushed again, grateful for the cover of darkness. “Gabriel always used to tease me and tell me it was my constellation, because he called me Cassie. I hated it, but I know it was his way of showing affection.” He looked over at Dean and saw the other boy's face looking not at the stars, where Cas was indicating, but at Castiel.

“You're so weird,” Dean said, his voice quiet. Cas' mouth snapped closed and he looked away quickly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I guess this was a dumb idea. I just...I felt like you were showing me part of your life by taking me to the Roadhouse, and I don't really have anything like that so I wanted to show you part - “ he was cut off by Dean pushing up onto his side, his weight resting on one arm as he leaned over to kiss Cas softly. Without thinking, Cas brought his hand up to Dean's cheek, his thumb stroking lightly over Dean's cheekbone as he returned the kiss. When Dean pulled back, they both had smiles on their faces.

“I never said weird was bad, you weirdo,” Dean said quietly, chuckling as he bent down to kiss Castiel again. The hand he wasn't resting on began to card through Castiel's hair and Castiel let his eyes drift closed as he sank into the kiss, warmth spreading through him as he smiled against Dean's lips.  


End file.
